religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Giordano Bruno
Giordano Bruno (Nola, januari 1548 - Rome, 17 februari 1600) was een Italiaanse filosoof, priester, vrijdenker en kosmoloog. Op wetenschappelijk vlak was hij een aanhanger van de heliocentrische theorie van Copernicus. Bruno kwam - overigens niet als eerste - met het idee van een oneindig heelal, met de zon als een ster tussen de andere die ook planeten hebben. Op religieus en filosofisch vlak was hij een aanhanger van het docetisme en het pantheisme. Hiervoor werd hij in 1600 door de Inquisitie in Rome tot de brandstapel veroordeeld. Het is een bekend misverstand dat Bruno's opvattingen over de oneindigheid van het heelal hierbij een rol speelden. Hij wordt met name door de vrijmetselarij, gnostici en theosofen wel eens beschouwd als een martelaar voor de vrije gedachte. thumb|right|Negentiende-eeuws fantasieportret van Bruno. Geheugenkunstenaar Bruno werd in Nola bij Napels in Italië geboren en heette eerst Filippo Bruno. Zijn vader was de soldaat Giovanni Bruno. Toen hij 13 jaar was, ging hij naar de kloosterschool van de Dominicanen te Napels. In dit klooster had ook Thomas van Aquino geleefd en lesgegeven. Hij nam de naam Giordano aan toen hij met vijftien jaar toetrad tot de orde van Dominicanen. In 1572 werd hij tot priester gewijd. Hij bleek een bijzonder goed geheugen te hebben en schreef enkele boeken over mnemotechniek. Bruno werd naar Rome ontboden om zijn geheugenkunsten aan de Paus te vertonen. Op de vlucht Door zijn stellingnames tegen verschillende theologische doctrines werd hij in 1576 voor het eerst verdacht van ketterij door de Inquisitie. Hij ontvluchtte Napels en ging naar Rome, dat hij een paar maanden later eveneens moest ontvluchten, deze keer vanwege een valse moordaantijging. Bruno verliet ook de orde van de Dominicanen. Hij kwam al gauw in Genève terecht, waar hij aansluiting zocht bij de volgelingen van Johannes Calvijn, die hem korte tijd later wegens zijn vermeend ketterse ideeën excommuniceerden. Astronoom in Frankrijk Diep teleurgesteld door de onverdraagzaamheid van de calvinisten vertrok hij in 1579 via Lyon naar Toulouse waar hij docent werd. Hij probeerde terug te keren tot de Katholieke Kerk, maar kreeg geen absolutie. In 1581 ging hij naar Parijs. In de zeven jaar na 1579 publiceerde hij twintig boeken, onder andere over geheugentraining en de theorieën van Copernicus. In De l'Infinito, Universo e Mondi bracht hij het idee naar voren dat sterren eigenlijk niets anders dan zonnen waren, waaromheen planeten cirkelden. In een oneindig heelal zouden er oneindig vele werelden en oneindig vele intelligente wezens leven, volgens Giordano Bruno. In zijn Franse tijd schreef hij ook zijn 120 stellingen tegen de natuurleer van Aristoteles, een belangrijk onderdeel van het thomisme. Zwerven door Europa Hij zwierf enige tijd door Engeland en Duitsland, waar hij zich korte tijd in Lutherse kring bevond. De Lutheranen excommuniceerden hem, waarop hij wederom vluchtte. Toen de strikte Paus Sixtus V in 1590 stierf, meende Bruno dat de kust voor hem in Italië veilig was en waagde een terugkeer. Hij doceerde hierop enige tijd astronomie aan de Universiteit van Padua, maar de leerstoel werd uiteindelijk aan Galileo Galilei gegeven. thumb|right|Het standbeeld van Bruno op de plaats waar hij werd verbrand, [[Campo de' Fiori in Rome.]] thumb|right|Deel van het beeld. Verbrand door de Inquisitie Hij reisde door naar Venetië, waar hij in 1592 werd gearresteerd en uitgeleverd aan Rome, waar in 1593 zijn ruim zes jaren durende rechtszaak begon. Daar werd hij aangeklaagd voor ketterij. In de aanklacht speelden het docetisme en de ontkenning van een persoonlijke God, die uit Bruno's eerder pantheïstisch aangeklede overtuiging voortvloeien, de belangrijkste rol. Dit leidde weer tot andere beschuldigingen, die betrekking hadden op Bruno's uitspraken over de Drie-eenheid, de transsubstantiatieleer, de ziel, het priesterlijk ambt en het Laatste Oordeel. Het is een bekend misverstand dat Bruno's opvattingen over de oneindigheid van het heelal een rol speelden, maar kosmologische opvattingen spelen bij de verwoording van de katholieke heilsleer geen rol. Een eeuw voor Bruno had kardinaal Nicolaas van Cusa al geopperd dat het heelal oneindig groot moest zijn. Tijdens het proces verbleef Bruno in de gevangenis. Omdat Bruno zijn voornaamste stellingen niet wilde herroepen - andere wel - werd hij op 8 februari 1600 wegens ketterij veroordeeld tot de dood op de brandstapel. Hij antwoordde: :"Misschien spreken jullie, mijn rechters, dit vonnis met meer angst uit dan waarmee ik het onderga." Het vonnis werd voltrokken op 17 februari 1600. Zijn boeken werden door de Katholieke Kerk op de lijst van verboden boeken (Index) gezet. Erkenning, geen rehabilitatie In 1889 werd op de plaats waar hij verbrand werd, op het Campo de' Fiori, een standbeeld opgericht door de Carbonari dat kijkt in de richting van het Vaticaan. Paus Leo XIII veroordeelde dit eerbetoon . In 1942 verklaarde kardinaal Giovanni Mercati dat Bruno terecht door de Kerk veroordeeld was, "onafhankelijk van hoe men de ten uitvoergelegde doodstraf zou willen beoordelen" . Paus Johannes Paulus II heeft zich op 17 december 1999, tijdens een theologisch congres, officieel geëxcuseerd namens de Katholieke Kerk voor het feit dat Bruno op de brandstapel was beland . In het jaar 2000 verklaarde kardinaal Angelo Sodano dat de executie van Bruno een "droevige gebeurtenis" was. Evenwel wees Sodano erop, dat in tegenstelling tot de algemene visie, de Romeinse inquisiteurs bij de wereldlijke autoriteiten hebben gepoogd het leven van Bruno te sparen, waarbij zij alle middelen aanwendden om Bruno te redden voor de doodstraf; Bruno werd echter ook als politiek vijand beschouwd.Seife, Charles, "Vatican Regrets Burning Cosmologist", in ScienceNOW, March 1st, 2000. Giordano Bruno werd echter niet gerehabiliteerd, aangezien de door hem gepropageerde denkbeelden onverenigbaar zijn met die van het rooms-katholiek geloof. In de Duitse plaats Helmstedt waar Giordano Bruno enige tijd verbleef, toentertijd behorend tot Hannover, is een gedenksteen voor hem aangebracht. Vernoemingen * In Utrecht noemde de leefgemeenschap van de Dominicaanse communiteit Sint-Andreas hun pand Giordano Brunohuis. * De krater op de Maan Giordano Bruno, op 103° Oosterlengte, 36° Noorderbreedte. Men neemt aan dat hij gevormd is door een meteoorinslag in 1178, getuigen vijf Engelse monniken.J.B.Hartung : Was the formation of a 20-km-diameter impact crater on the moon observed on June 18, 1178 - Meteoritics, vol. 11, Sept. 30, 1976, p. 187-194. http://adsabs.harvard.edu/full/1976Metic..11..187H Publicaties * La Cena delle Ceneri (De maaltijd op Aswoensdag) * Della Causa, Principio et Uno (De oorzaak, het eerste begin en de ene, 1584), * Lo Spaccio de la Bestia Trionfante (De verdrijving van het zegevierende beest, 1584) * De gl' Heroici Furori (Heldhaftige woede, 1585) * Amyntas (gedicht gebaseerd op Torquato Tasso, 1585) * De umbris idearum (De schaduw van de ideeën, 1582), * Ars Memoriae (De kunst van het geheugen, 1582), * Cantus Circaeus (Het lied van Circe, 1582) * De l'Infinito, Universo e Mondi (Over het oneindige, het heelal en de werelden) * Il primo libro della Clavis Magna, ovvero, Il trattato sull'intelligenza artificiale, a cura di Claudio D'Antonio, Di Renzo Editore * Il secondo libro della Clavis Magna, ovvero, Il Sigillo dei Sigilli, a cura di Claudio D'Antonio, Di Renzo Editore * Il terzo libro della Clavis Magna, ovvero, La logica per immagini, a cura di Claudio D'Antonio, Di Renzo Editore * Il quarto libro della Clavis Magna, ovvero, L'arte di inventare con Trenta Statue, a cura di Claudio D'Antonio, Di Renzo Editore * L'incantesimo di Circe, a cura di Claudio D'Antonio, Di Renzo Editore * De Umbris Idearum, a cura di Claudio D'Antonio, Di Renzo Editore Zie ook * Renaissancefilosofie Externe links * Biografie * Samenvatting van het proces (1597), bewaard in het Archivio Segreto Vaticano * Giordano Bruno, Catholic Encyclopedia, 1913 }} Categorie:Copernicaans filosoof Categorie:Dominicaan Categorie:Filosoof uit de Renaissance Categorie:Italiaans geëxecuteerd persoon Categorie:Humanistisch geleerde Categorie:Italiaans astronoom Categorie:Italiaans filosoof Categorie:Italiaans rooms-katholiek priester Categorie:Kosmoloog Categorie:Pantheïst ar:جوردانو برونو arz:جوردانو برونو ast:Giordano Bruno bat-smg:Giordano Bruno be:Джардана Бруна bg:Джордано Бруно bn:জর্দানো ব্রুনো br:Giordano Bruno bs:Giordano Bruno ca:Giordano Bruno cs:Giordano Bruno cy:Giordano Bruno da:Giordano Bruno de:Giordano Bruno el:Τζορντάνο Μπρούνο eml:Giordano Bruno en:Giordano Bruno eo:Giordano Bruno es:Giordano Bruno et:Giordano Bruno ext:Giordano Bruno fa:جوردانو برونو fi:Giordano Bruno fr:Giordano Bruno gl:Giordano Bruno he:ג'ורדנו ברונו hi:जर्दानो ब्रूनो hr:Giordano Bruno hu:Giordano Bruno id:Giordano Bruno is:Giordano Bruno it:Giordano Bruno ja:ジョルダーノ・ブルーノ ka:ჯორდანო ბრუნო kaa:Giordano Bruno kk:Бруно, Джордано ko:조르다노 브루노 ku:Giordano Bruno la:Iordanus Brunus lb:Giordano Bruno lt:Giordano Bruno lv:Džordano Bruno mk:Џордано Бруно nap:Giordano Bruno nn:Giordano Bruno no:Giordano Bruno pl:Giordano Bruno pt:Giordano Bruno ro:Giordano Bruno ru:Джордано Бруно sc:Giordano Bruno scn:Giordanu Brunu sh:Giordano Bruno simple:Giordano Bruno sk:Giordano Bruno sl:Filippo Giordano Bruno sq:Giordano Bruno sr:Ђордано Бруно sv:Giordano Bruno sw:Giordano Bruno szl:Giordano Bruno ta:கியோர்டானோ புரூணோ te:జోర్డానో బ్రూనో tr:Giordano Bruno uk:Джордано Бруно ur:گیوردانو برونو vi:Giordano Bruno vo:Giordano Bruno war:Giordano Bruno zh:焦爾達諾·布魯諾